


господь знает, это было впервые

by Varfolomeeva



Series: the luck I've had (Перевод на русский) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha Marinette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Feral Behavior, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Adrien, Pansexual Adrien, Pheromones, Pininghurt/some comfort, Sexual Confusion, getting the ladybugs and the bees talk from your kwami for zero fun and absolutely no profit, Альфа Маринетт, Омега Адриан, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Течка/Гон, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: — Ну давай же, — говорит Плагг тем же странным непонятным тоном. Адриан все еще не может определить его эмоции. — Просто доверься мне, хорошо? Ты у меня далеко не первый. Я помог куче Нуаров это пережить.





	господь знает, это было впервые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lord knows it would be the first time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561755) by [thescuttlebugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescuttlebugg/pseuds/thescuttlebugg). 



Адриан вваливается в свою комнату через окно, практически влетая лицом в ковер. Плагг высвобождается из кольца и тут же бросается к юноше, принимаясь его тормошить.  
  
— Давай, малыш, — говорит Плагг. Адриан не хочет вставать с ковра. Хотя лежать на нем ужасно.  
  
Он скулит. Плагг с большим усилием тянет его за волосы.  
  
— Знаю, — говорит Плагг неопределенным тоном. — Вставай, давай же. Надо надеть пижаму. Она мягкая, как ты любишь. Тебе сразу полегчает.  
  
— Не хочу, — выдавливает Адриан, продолжая лежать ничком. Его сердце бьется, как сумасшедшее. Горло сдавливает. Ему плохо. И он ненавидит, как звучит его голос. Так… плаксиво и жалко. Хотя он не ребенок.  
  
— Ну давай же, — говорит Плагг тем же странным непонятным тоном. Адриан все еще не может определить его эмоции. — Просто доверься мне, хорошо? Ты у меня далеко не первый. Я помог куче Нуаров это пережить.  
  
Ох. Этот тон. Это… участливость?  
  
Этого не может быть, думает он, утыкаясь лицом в руки. Хочется плакать. Хочется, чтобы Ледибаг вернулась. Почему она убежала? Почему она… почему она так приблизилась, а потом просто оставила его?  
  
Он не понравился Ледибаг. Ледибаг не понравился его запах. Ледибаг подумала, что его феромоны странно пахнут, или еще хуже — что они отвратительные. Ледибаг не захотела даже стоять рядом с глупым-глупым котом. Ледибаг не захотела его, раз уж он явился в таком состоянии: медленный, глупый, слишком слабый, чтобы защищать ее.  
  
Ледибаг отвергла его.  
  
Да. Ну ладно. Вот теперь он плачет.  
  
Он такой идиот.  
  
— Малыш, — говорит Плагг, потираясь мордочкой о щеку Адриана. — Ну, малыш, вста-а-а-авай.  
  
Адриан пытается что-то ему сказать, но все, что вырывается из него, — жалкий, похожий на мяуканье, всхлип. Он скребет пальцами ковер, не в силах сдвинуться с места, не в силах совладать с собой. Он снова по-кошачьи воет. Плагг прижимается к нему и мурлычет, что просто, просто ужасно. Он настолько жалкий, тупой кот, что Плагг серьезно его утешает.  
  
— Малыш, — предупреждает Плагг, но Адриан снова воет.  
  
Он не хотел. Не хотел, но делал. Его словно разрывало изнутри — разрывало легкие, разрывало сердце, поднималось к горлу и выходило наружу, принося облегчение. Но не успевал он что-то подумать, это повторялось. Громче. Снова и снова…  
  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш! — шипит Плагг и прижимает крохотные лапки к губам Адриана, будто это может как-то его заткнуть. Но Адриан глушит стон всхлипом. — Она не может тебя услышать, дубина, но если продолжишь в том же духе, перебудишь весь дом!  
  
Адриан снова не сдерживает стон. Он не может остановиться. Теперь он слабо и беспомощно скулит. И не понять, больше от разбитости или обиды.  
  
Он зовет. Словно кот. Он так думает, но на самом деле…  
  
— Она все равно не придет, — хрипит он, впиваясь ногтями в ковер. Плагг толкает его в шею.  
  
— Вставай, — тянет его за ухо квами.  
  
Адриан поднимается.  
  
— Шкаф! — указывает Плагг, подлетая к нему.  
  
Адриан подходит к шкафу.  
  
— Пижама! — Плагг вытягивает из шкафа одежду.  
  
Адриан переодевается в пижаму и кидает одежду вместе с грязным бельем. Плагг нетерпеливо кружит у него над головой. Квами даже не попросил еды. Адриану становится стыдно. Надо будет дать что-нибудь Плаггу.  
  
— Гнездо, — командует Плагг, кружа вокруг Адриана.  
  
— Я хочу Ледибаг, — говорит Адриан, пряча лицо в ладонях. Она оставила его. Оставила.  
  
— Я знаю, — напряженно говорит Плагг и тянет его за рукав. — Гнездо! Давай! Глупый ребенок, тебе не полегчает, если ничего не сделаешь. Шевели хвостом.  
  
— Я хочу ее, — говорит Адриан. Она была так близко, она так дышала, что он подумал… подумал… — Я скучаю.  
  
— Я знаю, котенок, — беспомощно отзывается Плагг. Адриан снова плачет, а потом идет за Плаггом к кровати и принимается раскладывать подушки и одеяла. Он просто глупый и слишком чувствительный. Из-за течки… это она виновата в том, что он странно себя ведет: умирает без ласки и заботы. Он и без того странный.  
  
Если бы Ледибаг увидела его сейчас, то он бы умер от стыда, думает Адриан. Он никогда бы не смог смотреть ей в глаза.  
  
У него было всего несколько течек. Они даже еще не начались, когда он встретил ее.  
  
Или по-другому: она была единственной, по кому он скучал, когда у него эти течки начались. С самого начала он хотел только ее. Но он никогда… не звал ее. Это что-то новое. Никогда он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким и покинутым.  
  
И он никогда раньше не оказывался во время течки так близко к Ледибаг. И она никогда… никогда…  
  
Она была так близко, что мазнула его носом под подбородком. И в этой невыносимой близости она дышала его запахом.  
  
Так близко, что он почуял ее запах.  
  
А потом она ушла.  
  
Адриан зарывается в скомканном подобии гнездышка из одеял. Зажимает коленями подушку, вторую обнимает обеими руками и представляет, что рядом кто-то есть. Он пытается не думать о Ледибаг. Пытается подумать о… другом альфе. Честно говоря, он предпочел бы и Нино, настолько одиноко и плохо ему было, но говорят, что феромоны других омег не могут успокоить. Так что это не сработало бы.  
  
Но он хочет, чтобы так оно и было. Нино бы его понял. Нино понял бы даже то, что Адриан сам не смог объяснить. Сейчас у Нино скорее всего тоже течка, ну или хотя бы на подходе. Адриан смущен, что у них буквально с первой течки они наступают одновременно. Возможно, никто бы и в жизни не заметил, что она началась одновременно до окончания школы, так как он и Нино практически всегда зависали друг у друга день ото дня.  
  
Адриану нравится эта идея. Было бы здорово.  
  
Но это должен быть альфа, так что…  
  
Хлоя бы обязательно пришла, думает он. Она бы не сумела все время лежать с ним и утешать, но с удовольствием бы прогнала всех, кого он не захочет видеть. Может его бы гладила Сабрина. Если альфы не будет, то почему бы бете не сделать все за нее? Или например, Ким. Вряд ли у него бы хватило терпения лежать тут с ним, но он мог бы отвлечь его от противных ощущений, растекающихся внутри. А Алья бы зачитала ему с десяток статей для Ледиблога, что было бы очень… нет, совсем не здорово, понимает Адриан. Он бы точно расплакался.  
  
Абсолютно точно.  
  
Роуз бы его обняла. Роуз хорошая. Она бы даже его приласкала, если бы он попросил, и даже сделала бы вид, что не считает странным то, что он заливается слезами. А Маринетт бы…  
  
Маринетт бы…  
  
Адриан не знает, что бы делала Маринетт.  
  
Но он все равно хочет, чтобы она была рядом. Что бы ни делала Маринетт, она это делает чудесно. И она бы сделала что-нибудь. Что-то правильное. И если он не может иметь Ледибаг в качестве альфы, то Маринетт была бы прекрасным вариантом.  
  
…а лучше бы, если бы рядом были они обе. Они обе такие хорошие и милые по сравнению с другими альфами. Он даже представить не может, чтобы они петушились или лезли в драку без причины. Они не стали бы его делить. Если Адриан не пришел сегодня домой, если бы покормил Плагга и снова перевоплотился, а потом Кот Нуар пришел к Маринетт, или если бы Ледибаг пришла на зов Нуара и… и…  
  
Адриан заглушил вой подушкой.  
  
Они могли бы. Могли бы держать его за руки. Дать ему опору. Может быть. Может быть легли бы рядом, с каждой стороны, и обняли его. Он бы чувствовал себя под защитой Ледибаг и Маринетт. Наверняка. Он был бы в безопасности.  
  
Может быть. Хоть одна из них. Или обе…  
  
Может, если бы он попросил, они бы гладили его.  
  
Может одна из них обвила бы рукой его за плечи.  
  
Адриан снова скулит. Плагг гладит его своей бархатной лапкой по щеке. В пижаме приятней, чем в джинсах. В кровати лучше, чем на ковре. Плагг был прав. Но Адриану не становится лучше. Он весь потный, противный, жалкий и упивающийся печалью.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — шипит Плагг, снова гладя его. Этот жест напоминает Адриану о матери, может об отце до того как мама ушла. Совсем не похоже на Плагга. Адриан ждет, что его укусят или ущипнут или… или он не знает, чего ждет.  
  
Плагг ничего из этого не делает.  
  
У Плагга очень мягкие лапки. Плагг маленький, мягкий и очень теплый. Не настолько, чтобы мешать, но чего-то в его присутствии слишком много. Адриан тихо-тихо скулит, и Плагг в ответ мурлычет, продолжает гладить его лапками. Адриан обхватывает квами ладонями, прижимая его ближе, и Плагг, прижавшись к нему, мурлычет громче.  
  
— Я знаю, что это больно, — мурлычет Плагг. — И одиноко. Но с тобой все будет хорошо.  
  
— Я так скучаю по ней, — всхлипывает Адриан. Ледибаг пахнет садом. Цветами, растениями, чистым дождем и теплом. До встречи с ней он и не думал, что альфы могут так пахнуть.  
  
— Понимаю, — говорит Плагг. Его голос звучит отдаленно. — Понимаю.  
  
Адриан сворачивается клубочком вокруг Плагга. Квами лижет его щеку шершавым языком. Был ли это знак привязанности или попытка не намокнуть в его слезах, Адриан не знает. Он уже почти не плачет, просто… просто перестает.  
  
— Плагг, — задыхается он, стараясь не слишком сильно сжимать котенка.  
  
— Я тоже по ней скучаю, — отстраненно говорит Плагг. Он вылетает из ладоней и Адриан рефлекторно хнычет. Но Плагг возвращается, не давая ему совсем расклеиться: квами натягивает на Адриана одеяло. — Черный Кот всегда скучает по Божьей Коровке. Вот так все и есть.  
  
— Всегда? — спрашивает Адриан, моргая, чтобы избавиться от слез и посмотреть на квами. Плагг выглядит уставшим и каким-то смирившимся. Котенок подтыкает уголок простыни.  
  
— Когда мы не вместе, — говорит он. — Мы тоже партнеры, как и вы.  
  
— А квами Ледибаг… они… — Адриан не уверен, стоит ли спрашивать, но Плагг вздыхает и снова гладит его бархатной лапкой.  
  
— Тикки, — говорит он. — Ее зовут Тикки. Она мой партнер.  
  
— Она любит тебя? — спрашивает дрожащим голосом Адриан. Перед глазами все немного размыто от слез. Плагг сворачивается клубочком в изгибе его шеи.  
  
— Если начать с этого, то да, — тихо отвечает он. Адриан чувствует укол зависти. Даже вечности с Ледибаг недостаточно, думает он.  
  
Он всегда хотел, чтобы она его заметила… как альфа замечает омегу. Он же привлекательный, да? Иначе бы не смог работать моделью. Альфам и бетам из школы нравятся его феромоны, в этом ему признавались даже омеги. Он одновременно безумно гордился этим и безумно смущался. Особенно в тот раз, когда они с Нино обнюхались, словно принадлежали одной стае. А Кот Нуар и Ледибаг были напарниками. Даже друзьями. Он ей нравился.  
  
Но она не замечала его.  
  
Сегодня было по-другому. Он думал, что сегодня… что когда она прильнула к нему и в обоняние ему кольнул отголосок ее собственных феромонов…  
  
Может быть, она вовсе не считает, что он пахнет отвратительно. Может быть, для нее он пахнет хорошо.  
  
Он на это надеется.  
  
…он об этом мечтает.  
  
— Я так… я так хочу, чтобы Ледибаг пришла, — так тихо, как может, говорит Адриан, пряча лицо в подушку и снова ощущая, как по телу прокатывается неприятная дрожь. Плагг агрессивно мурчит, трется о шею, затем сворачивается в клубочек на плече. От теплого веса мышцы у Адриана потихоньку расслабляются.  
  
Плагг перебирает ему волосы. Адриану снова хочется плакать. Хочется звать. Хочется, чтобы Плагг не останавливался. Хочется, чтобы Ледибаг позаботилась о нем.  
  
Если только она сама не будет против.  
  
Ледибаг прижалась к нему, внюхалась и убежала.  
  
Адриан всхлипнул в подушку. Плагг заурчал.  
  
— Я рядом, малыш, — говорит он, продолжая урчать. — С тобой все будет хорошо.  
  
Плагг прав, и Адриан это знает. Он справится. Он справится и с вещами похуже. Просто из-за течки он такой беспомощный, глупый… и просто глупый.  
  
Правда от осознания этого не легче. Совсем не легче.  
  
— Плагг, — тоненько всхлипывает он, сжимая подушку, будто впивается в нее когтями, которых у него нет. Когтями, которые он действительно хочет иметь, но только не те маленькие колючие штуки, что у Плагга, впивающиеся в заднюю часть шеи, и ничего не могло быть хуже этого сейчас.  
  
— Понимаю, котенок, — успокаивающе говорит Плагг. — Я никуда не уйду.  
  
Адриан хочет ему верить.  
  
Это тяжело. Он не может забыть отрывистый почти-звук, что сорвался с губ Ледибаг перед тем, как она отпрянула от него. Как она смотрела на него огромными глазами целую секунду, растянувшуюся в вечность, за которую слова застряли в его горле, кровь прилила к лицу, и он посмел подумать, что может быть… может быть… наконец…  
  
Он не может забыть, как она ушла и оставила его одного.


End file.
